EUWC 52 Wild Championship
The EUWC 52 Wild Championship is a 3rd tier championship in the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation. It was created in early 2004 as a replacement for the already defunct EUWC Hardcore championship, and similarly, was contested in hardcore and extreme rules matches. It also featured a new concept called the 52 Wild; which meant that each match would be picked out of a deck of 52 cards. The match on the randomly drawn card would be the match in which the title would be contested. The 52 Wild Championship was a main feature of all EUWC television broadcast and PPVs for a better part of 9 months in 2004 till it was unified with the United States Championship. 52 Wild Title Matches These are the 52 macthes that appear on each card in the 52 Wild Deck... #'Ambulance:' First person to put opponent in back of ambulance and close door wins. #'Anguish in Chains: '''Two wrestlers are attached by a medium length thick chain by their wrist. There are also choke chains in all corners of the inside of the ring and chains of all sizes all over ringside. #'Barbed Wire: Barbed wire wrapped around ropes and turnbuckles, No DQ rules apply. #'Barbed Wire Tables: '''Put opponent through barbwire surrounded tables. #'Barbed Wire Ladder: 'Ladder match rules... Ropes are replaced with Barbed wire. #'Bed of Weapons: 'No DQ rules, ring is filled with thumbtacks, nails, barbwire, glass, and/or light bulbs. #'Blood Letting: 'First person to make their opponent pass out due to blood loss wins. #'Boiler Room Brawl: 'Takes place in boiler room, first person out wins. #'Buried Alive: 'Put opponent in grave set up on ramp, and cover in dirt. #'Burning Table: Same rules as table match, except the table is on fire. #'Cage: '''Either pin or climb out of the cage to win the match. #'Caged Ramp Way:' A steel cage is placed around the entire top of the ramp (where the entrance is). There is no door to get out, but the cage is topless so you have to climb out of it to win the match. #'Casket:' Roll or place your opponent inside of a casket. Close and lock it. #'Chain: Both wrestlers are attached to chain by right arm, No DQ rules apply. #'''Chamber of Horrors: An Electrified Steel Cage, laced with all kinds of weapons and rolls of barbed wire, and razor wire in and around the ring. A Hell in a Cell cage covers the electrified Cage without a top on it. There are only two ways to win, either by pinfall or by somehow escaping the inescapable cage. #'Death:' C4 around the entire ring area, and ropes are usually barbwire. #'Dumpster:' Put opponent into a dumpster and close it. #'Electricity:' An electric barb wire covered cage covers the ring. The cage is 20 foot high and a pin fall within the ring is need for the victory. #'Exploding Ring:' The ring is transformed into a thin wooden deck with razor wire for ropes. It's scattered with panels of low grade explosives. Win by pinfall. #'Extreme Eruption: '''Cage and inferno match combined. #'Falls count Anywhere:' Your match starts in the ring, but you may pin your opponent or be pinned anywhere. #'Finisher Only:' Match ends when wrestler hits his finishing maneuver. #'First Blood: First wrestler to bleed loses, No DQ rules. #'''Hardcore: Weapons all around area, No DQ or count-outs, pin only. #'Heaven Through Hell:' Inside the ring, they can wrestle, but there is a doorway on the ring canvas, in which there is a small room underground - You must crawl under there and ring a bell three times to actually win the match. #'Hell in a Cell: '''Steel roofed cage around ring, No DQ, Win by pinfall or submission. #'Hell in a Tunnel: The ramp way, aisle and whole ring is surrounded in a cage - The only way you can get out is by a key from the ref to unlock the top of it at the ramp. #'''I Quit: Make opponent go through so much pain that they say "I Quit" in microphone. #'Inferno:' Ropes on fire, whichever wrestler touches fire first loses. #'Iron Man:' Most wins in a specific time limit is the winner. Singles match rules apply. #'Ladder: '''To win you have to climb up ladder and grab the object hanging down. #'Last Man Standing:' Your opponent has to be down for 10 seconds to win. #'Lion’s Den': Wrestlers fight in UFC Octagon Cage, no pins, do not climb out must win by submission. #'Lumberjack: Other wrestlers surround ring to hurt or throw you back into the ring. #'''Maximum Sequence: An Iron Man match but instead of a time limit, there is a match win limit...whichever wrestler reaches a specified amount of wins, wins the match. #'Outer Limits: '''They wrestle outside, no ring - Any pin counts. If you enter the ring, you are eliminated. You must STAY outside until there is a winner claimed. #'Pain Consumption: Pin counts are 5 counts instead of 3 counts, Singles rules apply. #'''Petroleum: Both fighters are covered in petrol (gas for Americans) and the first man to be set on fire loses. #'Prison Of Tables:' 3 layers high of tables are placed around the ring covering it like a prison in the space between the guard rail. Pin fall in the ring to win. #'Pyramid Cage:' A cage match in which the cage is shaped like a four sided pyramid. A title is hung at the top...Only way to win is to find a way to the top of the pyramid. Usually a ladder is used in this match. #'Scaffold: '''Match takes place on a high platform, whoever throws other off wins. (usually through a pile of tables and barbed wire) #'Sky High: Ring is lifted up 10 feet in the air and top rope elimination is the way to win. #'South Side Scuffle: '''Two men are taken to a back alley somewhere and both ends are blocked off with wrestlers so the only way to win is pinfall.. #'Stairway To Hell: 'A hell in a cell surrounds the ring. The title is hung 15 feet above the top of the cell. To win you must exit the cell, climb to the top and climb a ladder on top of the cell and grab the belt. #'Stretcher: 'Put your opponent on a stretcher and wheel him/her past a specified point. #'Tables: 'Only way to win match is to put opponent(s) through a table. #'Taipei Death Match: Wrestlers fists are wrapped in tape, dipped in glue, then dipped in glass. Street Fight rules. (Okay this one is Japan used a lot) #'TLC: '''Same rules as ladder match, but with chairs and tables all around area. #'Triple Cage:' Three hell in a cell type cages on top of each other, object at top. #'Lumberjack:' Other wrestlers surround ring to hurt or throw you back into the ring. #'Ultimate Submission: Most submissions by wrestler in certain time limit wins. (USED IN WWE Kurt Angle vs. Benoit) #'''Unstoppable Force: The match begins in the back, starting from the very beginning of the event. While the other matches take place, this match continues. Throughout the entire event this match takes place, and at the end of the event... whoever has the most pinfalls, submissions, or knockouts wins the match. Championship History Category:EUWC Category:Championships Category:Defunct championships